NUMEN
Summary Technically speaking, this OC might be defined as my personal avatar, but he has its own history and events (that i have invented when i'm bored or i had nothing to do), so he isn't just a simply copy of me (even if he had a similar personality compare with me, but in a more extreme way while i more quiet in general). So, someway, he represent a part of me that normally i don't show to anyone. Backstory Early Life There are many stories and rumors about the origins of NUMEN, many say that is an avatar of who has create everything, many say that is always existed from the dawn of time and many others were be told. But the true is much more simple, he was originally a 18 old years human male named Carlo Terranova, he was mere normal guy that live in Italy, in a town near Turin. He live a quiet and standard life, pretty boring is some way, but nothing of drastic. Until the day that would change his life forever. During a late night, while he has just return in his house. He had found a strange object, a kind of luminous sphere in the ground. But when he tried to touch it, for some unknow reason it is disappeared, after this Carlo return in his house, thinking that he was just a mere illusion create by his sleepiness. But he couldn't know how much was wrong in that moment. In the next days after this event, his entire body start to became more stressed (like he was be tear apart by unknow forces), lose way more calorie and water than normally and he need to sleep for longer period of times. He start to have any type of hallucinations and visions, that were way too cryptic to be understand and he had even high fever for most of the time. His entire body was simply put at his extreme limits for an entire week. But at the end of those painfull days, he notice that something was different, that something had change inside him (and he was actually right this time). In the first days, he start to seen a gradual change in his body and mind, but then the process became faster and faster and he also start to developer supernatural capacities. And while initially Carlo was freak out by this events, he then became excited about his new found powers. After understand that he need to test his powers and to feed the need to use them too, he decide to became a vigilante for the next 4 years, in that period of time he deal not only with small criminals but also with criminal organizations, while expanding his area of infuence (from Italy up to the entire World). While at the same time trying to remain a mere urban legend in eyes of the public, for this reason he decide to chance his human form (into the aspect that he would be more recognized for the rest of his life) and give himself a nickname for this new appearance, NUMEN. Appearance & Personality QUOTE: - "'''Tell me, do you understand the very meaning of power? Because if you don't, then let me show it with a demonstration."' '''Appearance: '. Personality: '. Power & Stats 'Tier: High 6-C | 2-B | High 1-C Name: NUMEN/Carlo Terranova, Lord of Power, The Absolute. Gender: Genderless, but initially was Male. Classification: Meta Entity, but initially was Human. Age: '''Currently 38 years old, but his true life expectancy is still '''Unknown. Theoretically, his longevity should be the same of a life cycle of a space-time continuum, that mean that NUMEN is going to live for more than trillions of years (even through there is need to point out that he cannot life forever). Alignment: True Neutral. Powers & Abilities: Supernatural Condition (Supernatural Strength, Supernatural Speed, Supernatural Durability, Supernatural Agility, Supernatural Reflexes, Supernatural Stamina, Supernatural Endurance, Supernatural Intelligence, Supernatural Memory, Supernatural Regeneration http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Regeneration Low-Godly, Supernatural Senses and Supernatural Awareness), Flight, Extrasensory Perception, Intuitive Aptitude, Semi-Immortality http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Immortality Type 1 and 3, Telepathy, Self-Sustenance, Environmental Adaptation, Shapeshifting, Telekinesis, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Force Manipulation (Emotion Manipulation, Psionic Manipulation, Mental Manipulation, Empathy Manipulation, Thought Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Yin & Yang Manipulation, Ambition Manipulation, Cosmic Manipulation, Fundamental Forces Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Organic Manipulation, Nature Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Science Manipulation, Life-Force Manipulation, Death-Force Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Astral Manipulation, Magic Manipulation, Mana Manipulation, Spiritual Force Manipulation, Esoteric Manipulation, Divine Force Manipulation, Demonic Force Manipulation, Dragonic Force Manipulation, Nether Manipulation, Aether Manipulation, Existential Plane Manipulation, Supernatural Manipulation, Metaphysics Manipulation and Concept Manipulation), Destruction, Creation and Reality Warping | Same as before | Absolute Condition, Nigh-Omniscience, Nigh-Omnipresence, Freedom, Ethereal Manipulation and Nigh-Omnipotence. Energy Output/'Durability:' Large Island Level (Nukes are nothing for him. Tank a explosive eruption of a volcano. Can casually spawn city busting blasts. Can generate 450 gigatons of force) | Multiverse Level '''(Tank several shots of a weapon design to kill multiversal begins. Damage and altered entire sections of a multiverse as a side effect of a serious fight. He was be compare with other multiversal level entities. Ranked at the same level of other multiversal begins) | '''High Complex Multiverse Level (Able to transcend to higher levels of existence, up to the 11-dimension). Lifting/'Striking Strength:' Class T/EJ '''(Move a heavy mountain for one km of distance with ease. Can generate earthquakes with its steps. Damage a mountain range with shockwaves made by his strikes during a fight) | Multi-Universal Class+ (Capable to move hundreds of space-time continuums. Can hurt begins with comparable level of power. Can easily break multi-dimensional barriers with a fraction of his striking power) '| Immeasurable '(Beyond the concepts of mass and force). '''Speed/'Reaction Time:' Massively Hypersonic (Easily speedblitz a lightning bolt, can keep up with asteroids with ease. Can reach the exosphere in seconds. Can react in mere microseconds) | Massively FTL+ '''(Can travel and cross an entire multiverse in a short spawn of time. Speedblitz an advance spaceship at full speed, created to across universes in seconds. Able to react faster than the decay of a top quark) | 'Immeasurable '(Beyond the concepts of time and space). '''Range/'Senses:' Large Island normally (His senses can extend in a area about 9500 sq mi. His attacks can wipe out cities and more), Planetary when he focus (Can amplify his senses through the entire surface of Earth) | Multiversal '''normally (He can sense any events in a multiverse), High Complex Multiversal when he focus (Can extend his senses to the 11-dimension) | '''High Complex Multiversal '''normally (Can experience events in the 11-dimension), Hyperversal''' when he focus (Can extend his senses beyond the 12-dimension). Endurance/'Stamina:' High Superhuman '''normally (Can survive without eating, drinking, sleeping and breathing for days. He can fight for the same ammount of time without fatigue. Can endure a lot of pain and stress. His rigeneration make very difficult to kill him in conventional ways, even though had a limit), '''Marvelous at his peak''' (Can remain alive and regenerate even from nothing. He can take even more punishment than before) | Same as before | '''Infinite (Above the concepts of fatigue and pain). Intelligence: Very High'' normally (Smart and intuitive, capable to adapt in the worst scenarios. Can process several thousands terabytes of information in a single second. Capable to outsmart very old begins), '''Super-Genius' under tension (His IQ was calculated to be hundreds of times beyond any human. Can instant understand very advance and complex technologies of type IV civilization) | Same as before | Nigh-Omniscient (Can reach a superior level of enlightenment, allowing him to learn nearly all knowledge of his multiverse). Formidable strategist and tactician in the battlefield, capable to intuit powers and behaver of other characters (Which is also very useful to understand who is around him), able to memorize attacks/techniques/fighting styles that he face in fight (Up to be capable of replicate them, if he want) and an expert in many fighting styles (With more than a decade of combat experience). A true polymath in most fields (In particular the intellectual ones), capable to create advance machines and a capable planner. Had a very extend knowledge of mankind and many other civilizations from alternative realities (from type I to type III) and even from the Superpowers of the Multiverse (multi-dimensional civilizations, classified as type IV). He is know to be the greatest expert about powers (he basically know any possible type of existing abilities and capacities), with also great knowledge about many supernatural phenomenas, events and forces. Standard Equipment: Weaknesses: None Notable, however he is not invincible or complete immune to any kind of attack/hax. His hax is highly depend by the level of power of the opponent, as NUMEN's powers cannot affect strongest begins, while begins with similar level of power would show some level of resistance. Characters with more experience, skills and with prep time can possible defeat NUMEN. Still the most secure way to kill him it's by simply weaken him (alongside with his powers), until he can no more regenerate and endure the damage. Furthermore he cannot use all his powers/abilities at the same time, but only a limited types of powers (that he can change almost instantly during a fight). His Limiter forced him to use just a small fraction of his powers (so he cannot use his full power in normally conditions) and this can change only when he start to fight someone with powers/stats that exceed his standard own or when he is actually in danger, in this case his powers/stats will grow up until he would be equal to the opponent or he would be out of danger. The purpose of this block it's to prevents the user to utilize (and possible abuse) his true power as he pleases, as someone with this scale of power can became very dangerous and couldn't be able to control himself, as normally standard begins (like humans) are never been predisposed to handle so much power. While the Ethereal Status had the side effect to consume hiw own essence and if he keep to remain in that status for too much long, there would be a big risk to be erased from the existence. And when NUMEN decide to deactivate his status, he would need to repeat again the process of one of the two possible methods. But even that, NUMEN would had an actual limit and if he fight someone way above him league, then he would never going to win. And like it's declared above, more he come close to his limit and more his powers would became unstable (more difficulty to calibrate the magnitude of his attacks and etc), at his max he would start to damage accidentally everything around him (although he could be able to fight in anycase). Notable Attacks & Techniques: Ethereal Status - A particular power up, that permit to ascending intro a higher level of existence and (in the case of NUMEN) to exceeded it for multiple times. He can activate this status only by overclock him Core or by absorb other Ethereal, which both would requid time to metabolize and would make him vulnerable in combat. This also unlock the capacity to directly control Ethereal himself (the essence that unify any element, energy and force combine in a single power), which NUMEN cannot normally do. Mind Switch - The ability to modify the personality of the user for a limited amount of time and/or again a specific opponent, at examples NUMEN can use this to make himself more feral (like a wild animal), or more brutal (becoming trully ruthless) in combat. Potential Sense - The ability of sense the latent potential and the possible abilities/hax of a particular character that can possible unlock (via training, particular conditions and more), normally NUMEN use this ability to scan those who manage to impress him or when he understand if some its hiding power. Notable Feats/Statements: Stated to be capable of wipe out all life on planet Earth in a few days, even with his Limiter in action. He had affected objects beyond the 4-dimension, by use particular techniques (tha are not advisable in combat). Even begins above the 12-dimension fear him and they prefer not provoke him. Forced two Superpowers (multi-dimensional civilizations) in an armistice. Had faced deities, demons, cosmic entities, extra-dimensional entities, metahumans, robots, aliens, magical entities, psychic entities, eldritch abominations and many other supernatural characters. K'ey: Limiter '| True Power | Ethereal Status Other Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Draws: Category:Elemental Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Transcendents Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Characters Category:Stephano4444's characters Category:Agender Characters Category:Neutral Character Category:Reality Warpers Category:Energy Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Force of Nature Category:Shapeshifters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artist Category:Matter Users Category:Living Anomalies Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Teleportation Users